Hook, Line and Sinker
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: "Edward meets the Scarecrow for the first time and finds himself intrigued by the reserved woman." Romance, female!Scarecrow, lemon and heterosexual relationship aka 'holy crap I wrote something over than slash'. Written because we need more powerful female rogues and I love Scarecrow.


**Title** : Hook, Line and Sinker  
 **Author** : Shadow Arashi  
 **Fandom** : Batman  
 **Pairing** : Riddler x female!Scarecrow  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 1108  
 **Summary** : Edward meets the Scarecrow for the first time and finds himself intrigued by the reserved woman.  
 **Warnings** : Romance, female!Scarecrow, lemon and heterosexual relationship aka 'holy crap I wrote something over than slash'. This is my first Riddler/Scarecrow fic, written because Eddie is my second favorite rogue and they are both all about the power of the mind, which makes me think they would get along rather well. I chose to use a female version of Scarecrow because I've been obsessed with the idea lately. Since we have very few strong females characters except Ivy, Harley and Catwoman compared to the men, I thought it would be a nice way to change that and see what it could have changed in the DC universe (though I'm using Jonathan here, sorry Jon!).  
 **Disclaimer** : Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

 **.  
** **.  
** **.**

Edward had been a patient in Arkham for three weeks when he saw the Scarecrow for the first time.

By the time she was dragged back in by Batman he had already heard a lot about Scarecrow thanks to the rumor mill, and by then his natural curiosity had him itching to meet her in person. Edward was thus rather unimpressed when he first caught a glimpse of the newly captured Scarecrow being escorted through the hallways by the orderlies.

Joanna Crane was as tall and thin as the rumors said, a living embodiment of her namesake. Her features were sharp, neither beautiful nor ugly, and her steel colored eyes were even sharper as they glared at her surroundings, a frown twisting her pale face. Her red hair, which was long and dirty, hanged limply and stuck to her skin as she walked with her head held high in spite of her disheveled state.

The painfully skinny woman looked quite pathetic at the moment, her pale skin covered in bruises and one arm in a cast, and yet the guards were watching her like a hawk as they made their way to the hospital wing. They were using what seemed like excessive force to get her to comply, a reminder to Edward that this woman had indeed earned her title of 'mistress of fear' among the rogues in spite of her frail appearance.

That first glimpse only lasted a short moment however and Edward didn't see the Scarecrow again until she was finally released from the infirmary two weeks later.

Despite his initial disappointment his interest in the other rogue didn't wan completely and he found himself waiting for her release impatiently. Something about the Scarecrow seemed to draw him in and he busied himself by trying to dig out more information about Joanna Crane. What he discovered only confirmed what he had heard before, painting a ruthless and cunning woman, quite unlike the beaten figure he had briefly seen and Edward caught himself wondering if she ever could match wits with him.

The next time he saw Joanna she had been fed and tended to and had obviously taken a shower so that Edward did a double take when she stepped into the rec room, his green eyes growing wide.

Joanna was still too thin but her skin had taken a more healthy glow, most of her bruises having disappeared. Her hair was brushed and combed neatly, falling down onto her shoulders like burning embers - _or like rich blood he though_ t - since she wasn't allowed any pins to keep her hair up in her usual bun.

Edward couldn't help but note that even with all the drugs in her system Joanna stood with her back straight and a certain grace, her face relaxed thanks to all the chemicals currently in her bloodstream. It made her look more gentle somehow and Edward absently thought she was beautiful like this.

Then she was pulled into a hug by Jervis as the little man enthusiastically greeted her and he lost sight of her.

But his patience was soon to be rewarded as it was during group therapy the following day that he first got a taste of what Joanna Crane was truly made of.

To his delight she proved she was every bit as bright as he had hoped and Edward watched with glee as she drove their brain-dead doctor half crazy mid-session with nothing but a few chosen words. He had the time of his life watching her shot down the snotty doctor with her sheer brilliance alone and was left craving more, the image of her triumphant smirk and dignified countenance as they took her away burned into his mind.

Edward made it a point to hang around Joanna in the rec room after that, eager for a proper challenge with someone who was a worthy opponent to his genius. To the surprise of most of the staff they almost immediately got along, especially considering Joanna's history and anti-social behavior. They quickly grew close and when she actually started solving all his riddles he was hooked, line and sinker.

He never found out what had made the usually recluse Scarecrow agree to his games in the first place but he certainly wasn't about to complain about his good luck. To him she was perfect. She was the only other person who could meet him on an intellectual level in a way that even the Batman couldn't and suddenly he realized he _wanted_ her.

And Edward _always_ got what he wanted.

Which was why he was now sprawled on his bed, trying to be quiet so that the guards wouldn't hear them, while the mistress of fear ride him, his hands desperately clutching her slender hips as she moved over him with slow, teasing movements.

Edward let out a moan as Joanna grind down against him and he resisted the urge to thrust up into her delicious warmth, letting her set the pace instead. He knew what she liked by now, knew she loved her ability to control him with only a few words or a glance and truly he was more than happy to let her take the lead in their encounters. It was okay to give in, okay to stop thinking because it was _her_.

He curled his fingers around her waist and stroke the small of her back as he pushed deeper into her slick body, looking up at his mistress of fear through half lidded eyes, eager not to miss the moment where she would lose control.

Then it happened and the look on Joanna's face as she found her climax, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with her head thrown back was all he needed to let go. He came hard inside her with a muffled groan, her writhing body prolonging his own ecstasy as she tightened around his erection. They separated only after several minutes, both enjoying the feeling of still being so intimately connected.

They lay curled up together afterward, Joanna relaxing in his embrace in a rare show of trust and contentment. Edward smiled and hugged her more tightly, one hand resting on her flat stomach. Tomorrow she would be gone, back in her cell so they wouldn't be caught, but for now she was here and it was all that mattered.

Because during those moments she was _his_. She was _his_ because she wanted to be and _he_ was her chosen one, the _**only**_ one for her, and he was also _hers_ and it made the lack of control totally worthwhile.

Edward did indeed _always_ get what he wanted.


End file.
